In Sickness and in Health
by madamkrosis
Summary: Gabriel hated getting sick. It hit him like a freight train, but not as bad as how hard his feelings for Sam seemed to slam into him like a ton of bricks. They met by a fluke. Both their brothers were dating one another and Gabe thought he'd never fall into some romance themed Lifetime story like Castiel had managed. He never thought he could be so wrong. (Sabriel- light Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

Early morning light slowly filtered into the living room of Castiel's apartment. The dark haired man stood in the middle of the room looking down at his couch. Being a bit of a neatfreak at times, Cas was never prepared for the storm that was his older brother Gabriel. When they were teens, it was pretty common for the elder brother to annoy literally everyone with whoever he decided to bring home for the night and entertain them "loudly" just for the benefit of the sour look from his brothers Lucifer and Michael. That however, seemed like a far cry of the brother he saw lying on the couch in front of him. Gabriel was face first in Cas' couch cushions, hair everywhere, and tissues dotting every available surface of the coffee table. Castiel made a note to buy more Lysol after work today.

"Caaaasssss…"a reedy voice moaned tiredly into a pillow.

The younger man sighed, holding out a cup of coffee to Gabe. Initially, the man thought it would be the Christian thing to do to take in his brother when his sickness hit since Michael immediately threw the blonde man out of their shared apartment the second he noticed Gabriel's sniffling or occasional cough. Castiel felt horrible. His brother was a ladies' man, but even he knew a woman would never find a coughing, wheezing, and definitely whiny man would be attractive. Gabriel had tried in the early stages of this cold to swoon a woman at a coffee shop thinking it was a case of the "sniffles", but by how bad he had failed Castiel was sure any woman he met in this state would throw him out within a day or so just like his oldest brother had.

"T-thanks…." Gabriel groaned, lifting himself up into a sitting position to accept the offering.

Castiel observed his big brother. His boyfriend, Dean often made comments on how his staring made one uncomfortable, but Cas disagreed. He saw much more this way and what he saw he didn't like. Gabe's hair was greasy and everywhere. His skin looked waxy and pale. The only color he got was his face tinting red whenever a coughing fit took hold. The wet sound of his lungs made the dark haired man cringe slightly. It sounded much worse than before. Another thing that Cas had learned while caring for his brother was that he was very poor at self care. Gabriel had tried to sleep through his sickness and only provided himself with water, cold medicine, and trips to the bathroom. He refused to eat claiming that he felt nauseous and rather not "pray to the porcelain gods."

Castiel grumbled under his breath. How could he trust his brother to get better while he was at work when he wouldn't even do the basic necessities like food or a shower? The man was tempted to call in and break his attendance record at work just to make sure Gabriel was cared for. Dean would definitely make fun of him for this. He refused to take off work even when he dislocated his shoulder in a bathroom "accident" that was completely Dean's fault. Although, it was just as amusing as it was horrific to see a screaming Dean dragging Castiel clad only in sweat pants into the hospital that his brother Sam was working part time as a nursing assistant.

"That's it!" Cas blurted out, scaring Gabriel into spilling coffee down his front.

The blonde man jerked the stained cup away from himself, grabbing his half used tissues to sop up some of the hot liquid.

"What the fuck, Cassie! You trying to give me third degree burns?"

Cas flinched, feeling a little ashamed of terrorizing the man. He had the perfect plan to get Gabe onto his feet and still be able to be at work in time for his shift.

"I need to call Dean." Castiel said suddenly. "Stay here."

Gabriel grumbled and flicked the wet tissue at the coffee table. Where was he planning on going anyway? His legs felt like jello since yesterday and to be honest, he hardly could make it to a bathroom on his own now. The older man sighed and ran a hand through his fluffy and knotted hair. He felt horrible and was looking forward to his brother leaving to work. Gabe hated letting Cassie see him like this, but he couldn't help himself. He felt progressively worse since Michael kicked him out and he was seriously close to moving to their dad's couch until he either died from a fever or got better. Truth be told, Dad wouldn't notice his corpse for a few days since the deadline for his newest book was coming up in the next few weeks.

It was probably for the best, after all. He had to tell Cas when he got off the phone and if he was lucky Cassie would be nice enough to give him a ride to Dad's and he wouldn't have to walk or wait on a cab. Either way, he hated imposing on his baby brother and the look in Castiel's eyes made him uncomfortable. It was the same look Dad gave him as a teen when he started doing his own thing.

"Gabriel, I've got some good news!"

Castiel made his way back into the room, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his slacks. A bright smile gracing the man's normally stoic features.

"I spoke to Dean and he told me that Sam would be able to keep a check on you while studying to retake the Bar Exam."

Great…now Gabe felt like worse shit. He was going to take time away from a college kid while he tried to make something out of himself. No kid needed to be stuck with a three inch thick book and a grown man hacking up his lungs.

"No, Cassie. Just drop me off at Dad's if I'm bugging you." He argued. "I got enough cold medicine to last at least two more days."

Castiel's bright blue eyes darkened considerably and Gabe had to refrain from shrinking back. It was the same angry look Dad used to get before his work consumed his life. Heck, even Dean-o got twitchy when he was struck with it.

"No arguing, brother. I have it already arranged and just look at you…"

Cas stopped, seeming to think over his next words as if not to offend.

"Sam will be here around nine to see you. I'm not leaving you with Father. Father can't even take care of a house plant."

Gabe huffed. It was almost seven and he was right. His bruised pride made him want to argue, but the option of not having to move off the couch and having a meal that isn't the half a box of cereal that he swiped from the back of Cas' pantry made a good argument. Stale cheerios sucked ass. Maybe he could talk this Samantha girl into ordering him pizza if he found his wallet. He sure as hell couldn't buzz the pizza guy up even if he tried to get on his jelly legs. Man, he hated this.

"Fine. Can I have another blanket if you're going to hold me hostage? It's colder than a witches tit in here."

Castiel eyed the man, observing the multiple blankets wrapped around him. How was he cold? It's almost hot enough to sweat in here. Must be the fever.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel woke up in stages. He could smell something akin to food through his stuffy nose and he could feel the thick, fuzzy blanket that Cas normally kept in his own bed wrapped around him. He hadn't remembered falling asleep or much anything after asking for another blanket. What time was it? The man tried taking a deep, gurgling breath before being thrown into a harsh coughing fit. He supposed it was time for more medicine then.

"F-for fucks sake…."Gabe wheezed harshly, trying to force air into his burning lungs.

The tap of shoes on the wooden floors of his brother's apartment caught his attention. Gabe's eyes watered from the coughing, tears temporarily blinding him. The sensation of large hands firmly patting his back, trying to help knock the phlegm loose from his lungs startled him. It took some doing, but after an eternity of wheezing Gabe was finally able to breathe.

"Are you okay?" A soft man's voice asked. "Do I need to get you anything?"

Gabriel wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at the man crouched on the couch in front of him. The big hazel puppy eyes and long, brown hair framing the guys face made Gabriel's face tint redder than before. So….the college girl brought her boyfriend with her then?

"Does C-Cassie have any congestion meds in the cabinet? The equate brand isn't cutting it."

The man hopped up to his feet, eager to help and quickly left in search of the medicine. What a lucky girl. He was jealous of a girl snagging an adorable guy like that. Gabriel grabbed a half used tissue off the coffee table and gently cleared his sinuses. It took a short time before the man made his way back to him.

"I found this, but it's mainly for allergies."The giant man said gently. "It should have the same effect until I can make it to a drug store later."

The smaller man gladly took the pills.

"Are you…..like Sam's boyfriend?"

The brunette man stared at Gabe wide eyed for a solid minute. The blonde man wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I'm Sam." He answered calmly. "Didn't Castiel tell you?"

He shook his head in response, looking away in embarrassment.

Sam took a deep breath and watched the smaller man in front of him. When Dean told him that watching his boyfriend's brother would be a cake walk, he expected something simple like an ear infection or a cold. This guy looked horrible. What little training he had as a nursing assistant between saving money for his exam and classes told him to put this guy on fluids and check his temperature. He wasn't sure how well the guy would take to him checking him over. He was severely tempted to get his stethoscope out of his bag to check the guy's lungs. Just hearing him breathe he could hear the wet wheezing.

"It can't be helped now, I guess." Sam continued to say, clearing his throat, ready to move forward. "Just…let me help you."

Gabe turned to look at the bigger man, his honey colored eyes glazed with sickness. Just as those words were spoken, Gabriel felt those large hands from before press against his forehead and cheeks, the coolness making the blonde groan in delight. The comforting touch felt like a blissful eternity to the smaller man's overheated skin.

"How long have you had this fever? I may need to take you to the hospital if you get much worse."

Gabe gasped lightly. If Cas found out he had to make a hospital trip, he'd never hear the end of it.

"I'm fine."He argued. "Just need to keep up on the pills and maybe a nap."

Sam shook his head and reached for his book bag. Pulling out a stethoscope and his phone, he brought up Charlie's number for second opinion. She may get a bit upset that he was calling her only a few days away from work for something like this, but he couldn't just leave him like this. If his fever hit a rough patch, he could likely die in his sleep. Men like him were so stubborn. He just hoped that Charlie would be kind enough to swipe him some antibiotics from work.

"Hold still. I need to check a few things."

Sam grabbed Gabriel's shirt and yanked it up near his shoulders, startling the blonde. He had hardly a chance to protest as a cold device was pressed to his ribcage. Gabe stared nervously at Sam's serious expression as the larger man moved the freezing cold piece of metal around. Jesus, how can he sit still and behave when this guy is just so…..Sam…? Gabriel did his best to sit still, heart thumping frantically as Sam's stern expression made him more and more nervous and self conscious.

"Ok." He finally said as he lowered the device from his ears. "I'm definitely calling Charlie. You need a lot more than cold tablets."

Gabriel groaned. This was getting on his nerves. He didn't need this. He just wanted to sleep and not get judged by a giant version of Billy Ray Sirus. He lay back onto the couch, tucking blankets back around him. He was too tired for this.

Luck seemed to be on side for a while. Gabe felt bad for having a bit of a tantrum with the gentle giant, but he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. The medicine from before had kicked in and he had never thought that something as simple as being able to breathe without hacking up ones lungs was a godsend. It was pretty nice. Gabe enjoyed the small bit of piece the drugs gave him, but he wondered about the man caring for him. It had become very quiet on his end of the apartment and he had wondered if he had already scared the big guy off. Typical.

He didn't think much of it as he snuggled deeper into the nest of blankets Castiel had provided him. He was happily drugged and warm. His basic necessities met. If he had to pee he'd worry about it then. Cassie gets off work around 6 or 7 anyway. He could easily sleep until then.

"Gabe….Hey, wake up."

It felt like hours as Gabriel tiredly drifted back into consciousness. What was so important that he needed to be awake?

"You need to eat." The familiar soft voice said, vying for his attention.

Gabriel slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on Castiel's A-line and frankly uncomfortable couch. The blonde rubbed at his eyes and face, feeling the need to shave sometime this week before he ended up with a full beard like a mountain man. When his vision came back into focus he was greeted with Sam's soft expression and a hot bowl being pressed into his hands. What?

"I….um….you don't have to…."

Sam's soft expression changed just slightly to the stern look he had seen before when he was being evaluated. Right….don't sass the nurse. Gabriel looked away and instantly found the thick, creamy soup in his hands much more interesting. He could hardly smell it with his sinuousness blocked, but the harsh knots in his stomach made "praying to the porcelain gods" something he'd be willing to do. He hadn't eaten more than stale cheerios in almost three days and hoped that he wouldn't be leaning over the toilet in the next hour or so. He learned from a young age not to eat while sick or face the frankly gross consequences of your actions. It was a bad habit, he knew, but he'd rather chance it no matter the angry glares from his brothers.

Gabe swallowed his pride and began to eat, hoping that would soothe the angry glare of the giant watching him or at least stop his stomach cramps the moment the food was in his hands. A few bites in and the blonde couldn't remember why he was being so resistant. It wasn't long before he found the bowl empty and being taken from his hands.

"There. Was that so hard?"

Gabe tried to be angry. He really did, but when he looked up into those hazel eyes he felt what anger he had slip away. Jesus, he hadn't seen such a soft expression on a man before. It was like he genuinely cared for him. He was just a stranger, hardly anything to this man.

"Speaking of which, Gabriel…"

The blonde swallowed. His face felt hot again and he hoped it was his cold giving him hell. He had already gave up on swooning this guy the second he was peeling a snotty tissue off his face. Nothing about him was attractive at the moment. If it was, they needed their head checked.

"You need a bath."

There it is. The gears in his head stopped. He was a deviant, plain and true. A guy this big, doe eyed, and charming couldn't possibly expect him to not drift toward his dirty thoughts. The man shifted slightly in his pile of blankets and thought about the last time he'd seen a shower. Probably the morning Mikey threw his ass out on the asphalt in front of God and Country screaming about germs. Ungrateful ass….

"I uh…I can't. You see…"

Shit. Gabriel didn't know how to say it. He was too proud to say that he could hardly stand without faceplanting into Castiel's scratchy white rug. This cold was murder and he was a proud man. Small and proud…scratch that, petite and proud. He'd honestly like nothing more than to get a long, hot soak and watch Jerry Springer with a jar of peanut butter for shits and giggles, but he'd be lying to himself if he thought he could do a single thing on that daydream without killing himself in the process. Freaking Cassie hid the remote from him on day one saying he needed to work on getting healthy instead of watching daytime tv. Jerk. Gabriel went on this mental tirade for only a moment or two more before Sam pulled up the sleeves of his long sleeve flannel and gracefully slid his hands under the blonde's body and hoisted him up into his arms without much effort.

Gabriel screeched. Lord, he didn't mean to, but where the hell did that come from? Blankets dropped into piles on the floor while he grappled himself against the larger man. He pleaded mentally for the guy not to lose his grip. A fall from this height might kill him.

"Relax." Sam muttered into his ear. "You're safe. I do a lot of heavy lifting for the RN's. I'm just going to get you cleaned up."

Gabe totally didn't whine. He was a man, for Christ's sake. Just…..be gentle.

It didn't take long to make it to the only bathroom in the apartment. Sam gently sat his patient on the closed lid of the toilet and reached to turn on the bath faucet. The steam filling the room made th blonde more aware of how filthy he really was. He had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as the passed and yeah, mountain man was a perfect statement. He should be screaming Wilson right about now. Wild eyed, greasy, unshaven to hell and back, and hair like a bum. He looked straight up homeless and good ol' Cassie didn't have the heart to tell him. That's what he got for crashing with the good brother. Time's like this he wished Cas understood 'tough love.'

"Alright." Sam muttered, finally turning to pipe off. "It's time to get in the water."

And…..here's the shame….

Gabe clenched his thighs together thinking of what to do. He was clad only in a mangled, v cut shirt that was once charming and showed just enough skin while his dark silk boxers left nothing to the imagination. Oh, don't forget the socks. It was straight up embarrassing of how he looked right now. He couldn't swoon a kiss from his own grandma looking like this.

Sam looked at Gabriel and how his eyes darted back and forth nervously like how he was trying to word a response. A few teachers in college showed him this response when police interrogated people and they as lawyers had to judge the truth from fiction. It didn't take a genius to tell this guy was out of his element. In some way it also reminded him of Dean. His brother was similar to this when he got hurt working on cars and refused help. He'd limp for days before he'd let Sam tend to his wounds. He guessed this guy was the same.

Sam reached out, grabbing Gabriel's leg and slipping off a dirty sock. The motions easily practiced from caring for the elderly patients in Charlie's care. He felt the man stiffen, but press on. He needed a bath and a shave horribly. He might even be attractive under all that "Cast Away" motif.

"Sam…." Gabriel muttered, his shirt being tossed aside by larger hands. "I can't get out of the bath by myself."

There. He said it. Let the ground swallow him whole. Let him rot in his own stink until Cassie threw him out like Michael. Stupid….stupid….stupid….

"You're fine." Sam replied calmly. "A lot of people get embarrassed about things they can't do. You looked pretty bad and I thought Castiel of all people would have seen you needed a bit of help in this department. You haven't left the sofa in what, three days? The last time Dean did something like that, it was him breaking up with Lisa. He didn't move and drank himself stupid until he met Cas by complete accident."

Gabe stared in awe. He had never really asked how his little bro met Dean-o. They always gave this 'it's a secret' look and scuttled away. He mused for a few moments more and before he knew what was going on, warm water was splashing up his side as he was sat in the bathtub. When had Samsquatch slip off his boxers?

Sam reached out to the counter and wet a wash cloth with soap and water, his movements easy and practiced. He'd done this a dozen times already and knew the ins and out of his job by heart. He would miss this a bit when he stepped away into Law like he had been planning since he was a teenager. He'd miss Charlie, but they'd move on eventually. Sam wrung the cloth out and rubbed it across Gabriel's side and shoulder, the suds from the cloth leaving trails behind. His patient sat still as stone, his wheezy breathing the only sign of life in the man. Sam continued to scrub his skin, the smell of lavender soap filling the room. It was quiet for a while until Sam's wrist dunked under the water grabbing something.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Gabriel screeched loudly and jerked his body in surprise. Water sloshed out of the tub, soaking half of Sam's lap. The blonde grabbed both sides of the tub roughly, staring down the larger man in shock. His favorite body part was held hostage by a giant hand and a rag.

"Calm down." Sam answered carefully. "You're filthy and I can't let you out of this tub until you're completely clean. A lot of bacteria can hide in a penis. Do you want an UTI?"

Gabe panted, his lungs threatening another coughing fit. This sounded like a porno he watched once. The thought of porn made Gabe's dick twitch. Shit. It's been like a week without porn or action and a strange guy holding his junk was not the idea of a good time. Stop it, dick! A glimmer flicked in Sam's eyes. He wasn't a dumb guy. He could use this distraction to get his job done much more easily. The man wasted no time in continuing his regime by firmly grasping the soft length and scrubbing the cloth along it. It would be definitely teasing the poor guy, but if he's anything like Dean described, this would keep him pliant and quiet the whole bath. He felt the soft length hardening slightly under his grasp, it occasionally twitching in his hold.

To be honest, he wasn't a bad size for a man his size. Sam quickly focused back to his job and let go of the semi-hard length the start on his hair. It took some doing, but with enough conditioner and a spare comb, he was able to get the nasty snarls out of the golden, shoulder length hair. It was all coming together. He at least smelled a lot better at this point. As expected, Gabriel didn't fuss when he was lifted out of the tub soon after and sat on the toilet seat again. He stayed still and quiet when he was shaved and his face washed. Even Dean would fuss when he tried this. He wondered if he scared all the fight out of him. A far off sound brought him back to himself and glanced at the clock in the bathroom. It was about the time for Castiel's shift to end at the office. Sam stood, wrapping his patient in a thick towel before moving back to the living room in search of clothing for the smaller man. Perhaps, he could ask Cas for some of his. With his patient sitting quietly on the grey couch, Sam went to speak to the other brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Rewritten 02/20/19

Gabriel really hated his life. Granted, he'd love this nurse role play a lot more if it actually was sexy, but nope. His tired ass fell asleep, sopping wet and wrapped in Cas' oversized towel. He remembered hearing Cas talking with Sam and BAM, he was out for the count. He woke up some time later wearing his baby bros sweatpants, tucked tightly against the couch in a thick blanket, and Sam standing over him measuring out a dose of Amoxicillin. It was dark out from what he could see and a couple bags were sitting on the floor he didn't recognize.

"-So that's the story. I'll be here with you between classes while Cas is gone on his business trip."

Gabriel muttered silently under his breath. He hated how this mess was playing out.

"Gabriel? Are you listening to me?"

The blonde man jerked out of his reverie, looking up at the taller man. Sam sighed, returning his gaze before reaching into his bag for Gabriel's next dose of medicine. Digging out the pills, he gently pressed the pills into Gabe's palm.

"Damn Sammy," Gabe muttered, clearing his scratchy throat lightly. "You need some work."

Gabriel picked at the pills in his hands, rolling the meds around almost conversationally. With a sigh, he reached out for the glass of water sitting on the coffee table before continuing.

"Most people who try to roofie their date don't just hand them the pills."

Gabe quickly tossed back the pills, grimacing from the taste.

"Speaking of which, Samsquatch," He said without missing a beat. "Lay off my cock unless you plan to actually let me get off or you know…ask before you grab. I'm sure the guys at the club have the same rules. Don't need you tossed out on your pretty ass, would we?"

Sam flushed. He'd never admit it, but he was a sucker for Gabe's sassy mouth. It made his gut squirm pleasantly in a way that would haunt him later. Fuck. Dean was right. Go anywhere near a Novak and you lose yourself to their charm. Certainly explains why their Dad had like five kids. Charming bastards….

Sam stuttered, running a hand through his long locks.

"I uh—I'm going to go pick you up some meds from Charlie and some juice. It should only take a few hours."

Gabe reached out, grabbing the tv remote.

"Got it, Sammy-kins. I'll refrain from any orgy parties while you're out. Wouldn't want you jealous."

Sam swallowed back his reply. Giving a curt nod, he grabbed his phone and keys and slipped out the front door. The moment the door clicked closed, Sam unlocked his phone and opened the sex app Dean had downloaded the last time he borrowed his phone. He hoped to God, this stupid app helped him from falling for a Novak. He didn't think he could survive it. Dean became such a sap just from Cas' presence. He was terrified to see it happen to himself.

* * *

"Fuck yeah…there! Right there!"

Sam panted harshly, a groan forcing its way out of his throat. He braced his arms on both sides of his lovers' body and slammed his hips harshly into the smaller man's ass. Blonde hair burrowed further into the pillows below with a grind of Sam's hips. The blonde man groaned and mumbled incoherently into the pillow. Sam moaned, his sweat slick body grinding his hips harshly into the others body.

"Harder!" The lust thick voice of the smaller man moaned. "Harder damn it!"

The Winchester growled, pushing himself into exactly what the man wanted. The pace quickly turning brutal and punishing. In doing this, Sam realized he was angry. Sam Winchester, the black sheep of his dysfunctional family, was actually having angry sex. He'd never thought he'd feel just like his brother. His brother who had Cas….

Sam snarled, jealousy tearing through him as he gazed down at his lover who wasn't the other Novak. The blonde was hair too light, the voice too deep, and body too solid and too tattooed to be anyone else. It enraged him. Sam wrapped his hand around the back of the man's neck and pushed him into the mattress, chasing his own end. The brunette's mind slipped into a fantasy that he'd indulged in several times before.

' _Hey, Sammy-kins, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Seems like you brought me the Kielbasa I ordered this time.'_

The stupid joke brought a smile to his face. He observed the imagined form of Gabriel closely. Gabe's amber eyes shined brightly, his sickly pale skin glowed healthily now, easily flushed a light pink from their time in bed together.

' _Come and get me, you big moose. I'm not going to imitate your mating call now.'_

Sam moved forward on the bed without thinking. His lover moved into position onto his hands and knees, swaying his hips on the way. The Winchester felt light headed looking at the beauty of his exposed body. If only he could take his time and scour every inch.

It wasn't long before fantasy matched reality. Sam fucked hard and deep into the stranger below him all while only hearing Gabe's voice of 'more….and please…' He would deny to anyone of how far he had fallen. The only thing that mattered to him now was this moment.

"Fuck Baby." He groaned desperately. "You're so good to me."

Sam moved positions. His balls drawing up tightly, he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller man, pulling him against his chest. His cock sliding in deeper from this angle, he lost himself to the imagery of Gabe bouncing on his dick. The coil of orgasm ready to snap, he peppered the man's neck with open mouth kisses and groaned into his nape when the crest of it slammed into his like a train.

"Fuck dude, get off. No kissing. I don't need a hicky to explain to my next lay."

Sam snapped back to reality, his eyes bright and almost crazed. Shit. He glanced down at the man that would never hold a candle to HIS Gabriel. His dick slipped limply from the man, a harsh wave of shame and regret tearing through him. He had to wonder if Dean felt like this before he got with Cas. What was he talking about? This wasn't the same thing!

"I've got to go." He muttered in a rush, quickly grabbing his clothes and shoes.

Sam had never felt such indignity in his life. He knew it wasn't rational, but the burning in his chest made his eyes water. The Winchester zipped his pants and slid his shoes on; avoiding his reflection in any surface after seeing the state he was in. Mussed hair, still wild eyes….shit. He looked strung out. He took a moment and looked down at his phone to check the time and immediately cursed worse. It had been over three hours since he left Gabriel. It only seemed to get worse from there. Sam's luck had run out as he lost two additional hours finding Charlie and then hunting down anything remotely organic in town this late without fighting off hipsters and vegans. He finally knew how Dean felt when he was made to do the grocery shopping.

To top the proverbial cherry on this treat….he lost his shoe.

Sam was at his wits end. He tripped on a sewer grate and now he was limping his ass down the street to Castiel's apartment building. He was glad today was nearly over. Making his way up the several flights of stairs and into the apartment, he was actually happy to be 'home'. Cradling the paper bag of groceries to his hip, Sam looked around the dwelling for the small blonde man. Immediately, a sense of dread sat like a rock in his stomach when he was greeted with dark silence. No….no…no…no…

"G-Gabe?"

Sam's lip quivered, stepping cautiously toward the kitchen to set down the bag and to look for the ailing man. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be.

"Sam?"

The hoarse and whiny voice caught the larger man's attention. Sam flipped on the light switch in the kitchen just to find a blanket wrapped Gabriel digging through the pantry, random cans littering the countertops.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked "I thought you left me."

Gabriel sniffled, looking up the larger man. He tugged the thick blanket closer to his body, shuffling closer and into the others surprised arms.

"I'm hungry, Sam." Gabe cried tiredly, the plaid shirt muffling his words. "I feel like shit and I'm starving. I ate the last of that shitty soup you made and I'm still hungry."

The Winchester relaxed slightly. He wanted to laugh. He was such a baby.

'Your appetite is coming back." He chuckled. "I can make you something more substantial. What do you want to eat, baby?"

Sam wanted to swallow his tongue. Why did he say that? The man jerked slightly when the blonde pressed closer to his chest.

"I want macaroni and cheese."

Sam held his breath. He was so nervous that he could almost hear his own heart beat in his ears. Gabe wrapped his arms around Sam's body, laying his cheek onto his chest.

"I don't think your brother keeps quick fix stuff like that. I think the most junk food stuff Cas keeps handy is Dean's cereal and maybe ramen noodle packets."

"Ramen works." Gabe whimpered, tiredly. "I just want something more filling than soup."

Sam chuckled, tucking his chin on top of Gabe's head. He really was a catch.

"Ramen is soup. It's also not very healthy, but how about some juice and I'll see what I can put together?"

Gabe sighed and rubbed his cheek into the larger man's chest. Sam didn't know how to react. Why was he reacting like this?

"You smell like sex."

The brunette stiffened.

"You got messed up sex hair."

Embarrassment made his face burn.

"Y-you have messed up sex hair…"He countered like a child.

What was he going to do, now? He was just thinking with his dick. Gabe chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his own bed head.

"At least you got to cum. Well, I hope you did." He laughed. "Sex with no orgasm sucks ass and puts you in a shitty mood."

The blonde relaxed a little, laughing at his own joke. Sam stood in silence until it got quiet again. He was hyper aware he was standing in the middle of Castiel's kitchen, Gabriel pressed to his front, literally cuddling him like a baby, and all the while trying to will down his half hard cock before the other man noticed.

"You're so firm," the blonde whimpered.

Sam gasped. He was on his way easily to a full hard on just hearing the context of the others words. His palms itched to touch. He had to move away now.

"Go sit down and keep a check on the news for me. I'll bring you some juice."

Gabe smiled brightly and turned to leave the kitchen, but not before calling back his own remark from earlier.

"Sure thing, Honey."

It was some time later and the clock ticked fifteen past ten when Sam's phone rang. The younger Winchester was busy chopping vegetables and keeping an eye on a sizzling pan as ACDC's Thunderstruck blared through his phone's speaker.

"Hello, Dean." He answered cheerfully, cutting the end off a stalk of celery.

"Damn Sammy. Two days at Cas' and you start talking like him. Is that place cursed?"

Sam chuckled light heartedly. He felt happy, really happy right now. Somewhere down the line, he'd love to have something like this when he finished his BAR exam and had a nice home of his own. Granted, he didn't mind living with his brother and working at the hospital, but he wanted more. Something other than Dean's sloppiness, the stink of motor oil, and going to bed alone after a 14 hour shift when his relief called in sick.

"You still there, Bro?" Dean muttered into the mic.

"Yeah. I uh, was busy with a pan. I'm cooking dinner. How are things at home?"

Sam adjusted his grip on his cell phone and continued cooking while listening to his brother. Unsurprisingly, Dean was whining about Cas. He sorely missed him and he'd only been gone a day and a half. At one time, Sam was jealous of his brothers 'profound bond' with his lover, but now he could just feel warm and almost laugh and agree with his brother when he glanced into the living room to watch Gabe wrapped up in his blanket and distracted by an old sitcom and laughing at the hemorrhoid crème commercial that came on after.

"It won't be long and you'll be locking me out of the house to have wild sex on the couch again." Sam laughed jokingly.

Dean laughed along with his brother. It was like they hadn't talked in months rather than just yesterday when he was packing his bags and trying not to trip over motor parts Dean had drug into the house to work on when he deemed the garage as 'cold as balls.'

Their call quickly finished up and Sam pulled a quick fix casserole out of the oven. He'd normally settle for a salad based on his normal diet, but pasta is always a better fix for someone who needs carbs. When he was really into running before his shifts got so demanding, Sam would go to pasta quite a lot. Thousands of trainers couldn't be wrong. Luckily, he was right. Gabe eagerly dug into the knock off Italian pasta while Sam picked at his salad. Gabriel was getting healthier, he could see that. With the continual doses of antibiotics and proper care, he estimated him being better easily within two weeks. It was such a drastic change that he had to make a note to teach Cas a little about medical if he planned on staying with Dean. He was just as stubborn if not more so than his current patient and he didn't want any repeats of this in the near future.

"Why are you staring, Samantha?" Gabe mumbled between a mouthful of pasta, oblivious to the sauce smeared across his mouth.

Sam chuckled, realizing he was staring and creepily watching the other man eat.

"I'm just happy you're feeling better, that's all."

Sam smiled. He really smiled.

AN- These stories are updated at my pace. If anyone wants these hurried along, there is a price scale on my BIO for further chapters. Until then, they will be updated normally. Around, every week and a half to two weeks. Thank you all and please remember to DM me with a note of which story you have paid for so I know which one it is. I usually keep 2-3 being wrote at one time. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I think this qualifies as filler since it doesn't have much plot development, but I digress. It's a little something something.

Gabriel slowly came to consciousness the memory of his night with Sam leaking into his mind. He wiggled slightly under the covers of the bed he was tucked into, internally thanking God for meds his caretaker had been giving him. He felt wonderful and honestly couldn't remember how he'd slept so well in the past few days. Granted, between cold medicine and antibiotics, he couldn't exactly remember when or where he passes out, but Gabe really loves the consideration Moose has when he finds him. Every time it's happened, Gabriel finds himself wrapped in a warm blanket and a pillow stuffed underneath him. Michael or Castiel never were so nice when it came to things like this. He peeled the blanket off of himself, feeling the call of nature, but not before realizing that the bed he was laying in was his brothers.

Castiel was going to murder him when he found out. He reached out to smooth out the fluffed pillow and obviously slept in comforter and swallowed. Sick or not, Cassie can be pretty scary when you mess with his stuff.

Quickly darting off to the Cas' master bath, attached to the room (If he was going to die by his baby bro, why not go out in style) and made it back just in time to hear the rap of knuckles on the bedroom door. It didn't take long for head full of chestnut locks to appear behind the doorframe and a smiling Sammy to poke his way in.

"Oh, you're finally awake," the taller man said almost surprised at himself. "I didn't expect you to wake up until later. You seemed really tired after all that pasta you ate last night and I thought you'd be sleeping in to get more rest."

Gabriel smiled lightly at the Big Moose and his puppy eyes. Seriously, those eyes are just criminal. How can someone that huge and muscular look so innocent and soft?

"Erm, I'm good, Sammy-kins." Gabe replied, tripping slightly over the delivery. "Haven't needed to sleep like the dead since you started taking care of me."

Sam's hazel eyes lit up like Christmas lights and the smaller man had to almost fear for his health at how cheerful the other was. Was the big Ole' Moose actually that happy that he yanked him out of his almost completely bedridden state? Fuck, probably. The guy was a saint slapped into a human, Saint Bernard's body. No wonder he started in Medical before Law.

"Thank you Gabriel. I really appreciate it."

Sam stepped fully into the bedroom, holding his bag full of medical equipment and Gabriel froze. The thoughts of last time this happened, coupled with the fact the blonde had almost forgotten that the Winchester had stripped him into his underwear again made him hyperaware of himself. It seemed that the other man noticed his unease.

"Oh," Sam said, nudging the bag higher in his hand, "I was just going to see if you'd be okay with me checking up on you. It's just, you're lungs were so congested before that I thought it'd be best to check your breathing in case I have to get some references from Charlie for some good congestion medicine. I can let her do it if you're uncomfortable with me doing it."

He shook his head nervously in response. This was professional. PROFFESSIONAL. Gabe's dirty mind immediately went to 'playing doctor'. Maybe playing lawyer would be better. I OBJECT! Okay, maybe he doesn't. Not really.

"Yeah, cool. You can if you want, but I don't know if we should do it here. Cas' will kill me for messing up his bed."

Sam chuckled, a light warmth brightening his face. He easily set himself and his bag down on the rumpled covers of the bed, retrieving his stethoscope, much to the astonishment of the other man.

"I called Cas last night when I put you to bed. He was a little miffed, but between me and a call from Dean, he cooled off and said it was okay if you slept there since it would be better for your recovery than the couch. He just mentioned to wash ALL the bedding in laundry antiseptic before he got back. Guess he doesn't want to get sick."

 _Or he's just a germaphobe like Michael. Jackasses, the lot of them._

Sam smiled timidly at Gabriel for a moment and gently took his hand, pulling him into sitting next to him. Gabe hoped to God that he didn't pitch a tent. He was in his underwear and there was no way he could explain it away. Carefully adjusting the black and silver instrument, he grasped the smaller mans shoulder and maneuvered him where his back was facing him.

"I thought you needed my chest for this, not my back?" Gabe questioned.

Sam chuckled.

"Not necessarily." He replied casually. "It's easier from the front if you're checking heart function at the same time, but if it's just the lungs I can do it like this. Especially, since I don't have to worry about a shirt in the way."

The blonde nodded jerkily, his nervousness showing. Sam's smile spread comfortably.

"You know what, why don't I just take this as a normal checkup? I was planning on checking everything else later after lunch, but you seem so nervous. I'll just do it now so you can relax."

Gabe swallowed anxiously. He could feel his chest tightening trying to keep himself in check. He couldn't tell if this was the beginning of an anxiety attack or a stroke. His world had been messed up for so long, his dick was dictating him to think of nothing, but wanting to toss the stethoscope aside and ride the jolly green giant until the cows come home. He was trying to behave, promise, but it was SO HARD. Motherfuck…..

The press of the cold medical device made him nearly flinch away. He panted for a moment, shocked and looked over his shoulder at Sammy's serious 'I'm a nurse' face.

"Breathe, Gabriel." He said sternly. "I can't hear correctly if you keep gasping like that. Slow and deep, got it?"

Nodding shakily, he sucked in a breath and did his best. It felt like he was doing nothing, but breathing for almost an hour. After a bit, Sam grunted in approval and lowered his stethoscope with a gentle smile.

"You sound great." He said, happily. "I can hardly hear any buildup and your lung function is perfect for your age."

Gabriel almost wanted to feel proud of himself he had made the other man smile, but by the burning in his cheeks, he knew it could only get worse from here. He sounded good, right? Would that mean Sam would leave soon?

Nabbing a pen and a scrap of paper from his bag, Sam made note of his findings to look over later after the exam. He easily caught Gabe's tense amber stare and gently pulled his shoulder toward him, gathering up his stethoscope once again.

"It's okay." He cooed. "You're doing great. I'm just going to check your heart and blood pressure and we'll be done here. No need to be nervous. I'll be gentle."

Gabe clenched his fists into the rumpled covers when the cold metal touched his skin for a second time. Dear lord, he couldn't calm himself. Sammy-kins serious face was addictive. He sucked in a deep breath, chest heaving slightly.

"D-Do you treat all your dates like this?" Gabriel scoffed gently, trying to bring humor to ease his stress.

Sam frowned, the dip between his brows furrowing deeply. The blonde man glanced down at his own chest to see what he did wrong. The skin pressed to the device flickered quickly, him almost seeing his own pounding heartbeat.

"Quiet."Sam's whispered order sounding almost like a shout to Gabriel's ears. "I need you to relax. You're so nervous; it's hard to hear it properly. Take my hand, please."

Looking down at the offered appendage, he quickly complied. The large, calloused hand cradled his easily and it made him feel like someone's girlfriend by how his palm was swallowed up so readily. Taking liberty, he took this time to run his fingers over the large hand and trying to commit its size and shape to memory to wank with long after his puppy eyed Adonis leaves. For a moment or two, he forgot about the metal stuck to his chest. He didn't pay it much mind until it was pulled away with the hand he was so enamored with. He pouted slightly.

"That's much better." Sam responded after making a small note. "I learned the hand trick in my first week at the hospital. Charlie said it helps comfort a patient when they have something to focus on rather than the procedure, especially something as delicate as this. We're almost done here. I just have to check your blood pressure. It's common to have it a bit high when sick, so I don't want you stressing too much."

Taking another tool out of his bag, he calmly wrapped the Velcro strap around the slim arm in front of him. Seeing the black wrap nearly made him smile. When he first got it, he had to practice using it before Charlie would let him check patient's vitals while she looked over records. She was tough, but not as tough as when he had to recruit Dean into helping him practice. His brother was a nightmare compared to Gabe. He always complained and made it incredibly difficult to get a read on his notes. Dean was always hyped up from working under the hood of a car, so BPM was too high or he was drinking on the couch so his blood pressure was condemningly sky high along with whatever pizza or bacon burger dinner he drug back with him. It made him morbidly concerned for his older brother's long term health.

After a few moments, the younger Winchester unwrapped the cuff and made a note on his pad. Everything looked good. His blood pressure was back to a healthy rate and everything was looking good so long as he wasn't exposed to anything or anyone ill he'd be fine quite soon. Then he'd be able to leave….

Big, near golden eyes peered at him and pulled him from his reverie. The soft looking, dark blonde locks looked so inviting suddenly and he had to clear his throat before thinking of what to say.

"You're almost well. I uh-why don't you borrow Cas' shower and get dressed? I think this deserves a celebration. IHOP?"

Gabe's smile was instant and bright. Pancakes? International House of Pancakes? Hell yes!

Quickly after Gabriel grabbed his clothes and the taps turned on in Castiel's private shower, Sam found himself locked in the spare (public use) bathroom off the living room. He felt guilty, horribly guilty that he wanted his patient to stay ill just to be with him. That, tagged together with the reaction the small blonde man made him feel. Even with him pressing himself onto the bathroom mirror, looking into his own eyes to hopefully focus on discouraging his own feelings he felt Sam felt his dick give an interested twitch. He'd been over this before, but his emotions didn't even feel like his own. Damn Dean and damn Cas for having such a charming family. I felt like a Disney story except with just as much "falling in love" romance as there were hormones racing through his body. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so turned on. He could probably knock someone out with this thing. Gabe would love that. Fuck…

"No." Sam whispered under his breath. "He's a playboy and a flirt. Cas even said so. Charm is his thing. I should just use that app—"

His long winded thought escaped his mind quickly as he palmed his erection through the denim of his jeans. A deep growl reverberated through his chest, hips pushing forward into his palm. Fuck that felt nice. His body warmed pleasantly to the attention. It wouldn't take too long to take of this, right? Carefully, straining to see if he could hear the shower running across the large apartment he cautiously unzipped the denim of his jeans and slid his hand over his boxers, palming his stiff erection. Yes…

Sam thought of the lookalike he had sex with before and how tenderly Gabriel had held his hand during the exam. It was easy to image those small hands running over the expanse of his body or how his body would clench tightly onto him like a vice, just like the copycat did. He thought of how lively and warm the honey eyes were looking at him when he mentioned pancakes of all things. Would those eyes turn as dark and pointed as whiskey if he saw him now? Would Gabriel get on his knees in front of him and take all he had to offer? Every inch of him quivered in excitement, hand moving faster as pre drenched his hand until it was nearly soaking in his own juices. Yes…Gabriel….just a bit more….need you…

Orgasm smashed into Sam like he'd never felt before. He felt higher than the time that he was on pain killers when he was in high school and got his first real injury playing football with Dean. Everything felt great. His body tingled and he kept coming like it would be his last time. It made him yearn to feel Gabe's body in his hands. Food could come later if need be, but he wanted. He wanted so bad.

The squeaking sound of pipes echoed loudly, jerking the brunette back into the real world. A lead weight settled in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he would let him fuck him raw in Cas' bed. The image brought dread through him. He had no idea how the other felt. The last thing he wanted was to force him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Oh God the feels! :O Also, lots of detailed NSFW

Gabriel moaned obscenely, sticky sweat goo coating his lips…syrup, wonderful syrup. He couldn't remember the last time he had anything sweet. It felt like heaven. He almost didn't care that a giant moose was staring at him with wide eyes. He probably looked like a five year old coating in pancake syrup. Shoving another giant mouthful of pancake into his mouth he finally looked up at his audience.

"You can eat too, ya know?" Gabriel said, gesturing a sticky fork toward the other man. "I'm sure that omelet is probably getting cold."

Sam looked down at his egg white omelet for a spare second before clearing his throat and trying not to stare at the mouth doing obscene things with a fork.

"Yeah, I uh—never seen anyone so….happy to eat bread."

Gabriel burst out laughing, catching himself so it wouldn't echo too far into the restaurant. He grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe the sticky mess from his face before continuing.

"It's not the bread. I love sweet things, Sammy. Have since I was a kid. You can blame Momma for that."

Sam tilted his head in confusion. He remembered talking with Cas and Dean about family before and Cas seemed reluctant to talk about his mother. ' _She's gone and never coming back. It's of no importance._ '

"I thought you didn't have a mo-"

Sam felt like swallowing his own tongue. He didn't have a mom either and he was poking at him like this. Stupid! Gabriel's golden eyes darkened to chocolate and caramel hue pancakes easily forgotten. The blonde timidly wiped his sticky fingers on a rumpled paper napkin.

"Uh—Cassie probably told Dean-o and you about her, huh? It was a long time ago so you don't have to worry about it. I heard from my grandma that she went in her sleep so she's at peace now."

A lump lodged itself in the brunette's throat. Death was never easy. He didn't even remember his own mom's death in the house fire when he was a baby, but it still hurt. He could see it in Dean's eyes every time he hears of a woman with Mary as a first name. Gabriel looked up at Sam's shocked expression.

"Oh, so Cas didn't then?" The blonde questioned. "I mean, it's okay if you want to know. Cassie gets all emotional when he has to think about it so I can just tell you to save the awkwardness."

Gabriel watched the other blink like a deer caught in the headlights. A part of him was happy that Sam was so sweet. It made his teeth ache in a way candy would never.

"It's ok really, Sam." Gabe continued, tapping his fork on the plate. "I know it's weird territory, but people seem to understand how Dad is such a scatter brain now when they hear about Mom. I mean, what kind of father gets so absorbed into his books that he forgets he has half a dozen kids?"

Sam put his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

"If it upsets you then don't, Gabe." The brunette countered calmly.

Gabriel's serious eyes look into the man's across from him. The harsh, seriousness of the gaze made Sam's blood chill. He had never seen this look on the smaller man.

"I'll give the short answer then. Cancer…"

Sam's body tingled with nerves. He had always assumed that by Cas' reaction she had ran off with another man or died in a car accident. The long, painful end of something like that made his heart ache.

"Cassie….well, he doesn't handle it well because he's the youngest and Dad thought it was a good idea to make him spend as much time with mom as he could before she…"

A brightness in Gabe's eyes made the taller man urge to reach over the table and hold him tight. The unshed tears were quickly blinked back.

"Dad's an idiot and thought Cas wouldn't understand mom was really sick because he was like five. Most kids notice when your mom goes bald and she's constantly throwing up in a trash can in a sterile room full of rushing nurses. She was great, really. Fought until she couldn't anymore."

Tears flickered down the blonde's cheeks. He pushed aside his breakfast and rubbed a sticky hand down his face.

"In the end, grandma came and took Mom home with her. Doctors said it was that or hospice and that they needed the hospital bed for other patients. Lucy threw a tantrum when he went to see mom and she was gone. Took nurses half an hour to calm him down. He hasn't been the same since. Michael became a germaphobe and dear old Cassie is a workaholic. I mean, he's getting better with Dean-o, but yeah. Dad was the worst. He stuck his head in a memoire and never surfaced. Aunt Amara comes around to clean up and feed him, but he's almost as gone as mom is."

Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to center himself. He looked up at Sam's puppy eyes and immediately regretted telling him. What kind of person would slam something this heavy on their brother's boyfriends family? He was such a piece of shit.

"Gabe…" Sam muttered with gently, large hand reaching across the table and grabbing his arm. "It's okay. I don't have a mom either. I don't really remember her, but it's okay to express that you feel hurt. Dean lashes out from time to time still."

Gabriel felt his heart clench. He gripped the cheap table roughly and stared down at the sticky surface. The only thing he has left is the memory of her love from the sweets she'd always sneak him even when he was being punished or grounded.

"Thanks Sam…" Gabe muttered his voice thick and reedy. "I'm sorry for making this a bigger deal than it should have been. I just wanted to hit the highlights so if you ever spend a Mother's Day with Cassie and he gets crazy you'd know what the hell was going on, at least."

The taller man nodded and gently took his arm and the bill. Sam kept the distraught man tight against his side as they went to pay and head home.

Gabe's nerves were shot and he still felt like piece of shit. The entire walk back to Cas' fancy apartment Sam wouldn't let him go. He felt like they were a couple like this. Half his body was engulfed in Sam's giant frame as he ushered him down the street. His arm was wrapped around the others, plaid be damned, and his hand was clenched tightly into the others open palm. The giant, rough hand helped his nerves. He was almost afraid he was squeezing too tight, but Sam didn't even flinch or shy away. The man was a saint. It wasn't too long before they had made it through the door and Gabe was watery eyed again. The brunette guided the other to the couch and sat him down, reaching for a blanket left on the end of the couch to wrap him in.

"I'm sorr-ry."Gabriel muttered, his eyes glassy and far away while refusing to look at the other man. "I'm sorry I can't control this. Please—just—I gotta—"

He made an attempt to run, but the Sam gently pressed him back into the cushions. The tears sprang from Gabriel's eyes, the image making something in him hurt horribly. Sitting beside the man, he reached out and pulled him into his arms. His heart ached and he couldn't look at that expression any longer. He couldn't stand the pain it caused him.

"Hush." Sam whispered, stroking his hand up the others back. "It's okay. Stay here. I got you."

The other had hardly got the words out when thick, stuttering sobs wracked the smaller man. His hands clenched the material of Sam's jacket and flannel like his life depended on it. His cries were guttural and rough. Mixtures of pleas and apologies chocked out between each gasp and shudder.

"That's it." Sam mumbled tenderly. "Let it out. You're going to be okay."

It was a while before Gabriel's howls echoed into silence. He still hiccupped and shuddered quietly in the Winchester's arms. His body lay limp and pliant for some time before he was able to speak to the taller man.

"Sorry, Sammy." Gabriel said with a raspy voice. "I didn't know that I'd lose my mind thinking about her. I thought I could do this without being an ass."

Sam's eyes burned at his proclamation. Emotions were high and he severely wanted to throw caution to the wind. Reaching out, he smothered a comforting kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"You're not an ass." He replied, raw emotion making his voice rough. "You love her and I love—"

Sam coughed then. His heart felt like a lead weight. He really didn't know Gabriel outside of caretaking him. It felt like a reverse Stockholm syndrome. The stories he heard about strippers and bars felt like a fantasy that Castiel had dreamt up. Gabe was a joker, but wasn't the sleaze he imagined him to be.

"Sammy…" Gabriel whispered. His eyes were wide, golden, and imploring. "Please…kiss me."

If he was thinking clearly, Sam would have said no. He knew he was taking advantage of someone when they were vulnerable, but he honestly didn't feel bad. His reluctance came from the fact that when he got the results of his BAR exam he'd be off to California in a few months for fall classes. Gabe would only be a memory. He didn't want a memory.

Plush lips pressed hard into Sam's mouth. Teeth clacking gently and small, firm hands gripped hard on his sleeves. Urgent kisses and a gentle tongue prodded his mouth immediately after he made contact. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested. His cock twitched and swelled in his pants as Gabriel pushed himself into straddling the taller man, pulling a groan from his lips. Gabe pulled away from his mouth, gasping for breath. His eyes were bright like whiskey, tear stained, and hungry. Sam gawked in awe of his live fantasy for a mere moment before those lips descended on his jaw and neck. Licks and nips cascaded on his flesh. Gabriel's hips ground and pushed onto his lap. Pretty gasps and groans littered the air followed closely by his own grunts of interest.

"Say the word, Sammy. Please tell me you want this."

He did. So much so.

Grasping the blonde around the waist, he lifted him up with him when he stood. His angry erection complaining the entire time and making his legs shake like jello as he walked himself and Gabriel into Castiel's room. The couch was good enough for Dean, but not for what he was planning to do.

Time seemed to skip. It wasn't long before they were naked and Sam got an eyeful of Gabriel's hard and curving cock. This was better than his fantasy. In the time that he stared, wide eyed at his lover, Gabriel had plucked Cas' hidden lubricant from the nightstand and had began to work himself open.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Sammy." Gabriel muttered. His legs spread wide on the bed sheets, giving the other a show. "Tell me how you like it. I want to ride you, but I want to know how you want it; cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, doggy style?"

Gabriel whined sharply when his two fingers hit his prostate. The little nub making him slam his hips hard onto the bed, seeking more.

"I'm so worked up. Just—just stick it in. I'll cum if you don't."

Sam's angry red cock tinged purple at the head. His body shook pleasantly. Position be damned. He crawled on all fours onto the bed and loomed over the smaller man. Pulling his fingers free, Gabriel wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard biceps and propped his feet up for better access. The blunt head of Sam's cock prodded Gabe's loose and slick entrance. _YES!_ The stretch and heat was exquisite. Only in the moments after that he realized that there was no condom. It hadn't crossed his mind. The only thing was _WANT….NEED…_ He couldn't get pregnant so there was something for small blessings. The short stillness of the mass pressed into his colon made Gabriel whine.

"You're huge. Fu—MOVE! Please move. I need you to fuck me! NOW!"

Gabriel's stuttered scream broke off into a keen as Sam pulled his cock back and he pushed back in, swiveling his hips down into the grind. Sam knew how to fuck. He had a lot of practice and what he learned was that just the extra little motion other than in and out made a hell of a difference. Gabe seemed to agree. His hands left his arms and move quickly to this back. The nails biting into his skin, head lolled back, and hips sliding down to meet his thrusts violently.

"Sam….Sam…fuck Sam…Ah, just like that. Harder please. Feels so good."

The Winchester rewarded his plea by doing exactly that. A rough scream ripped through the air, nails racked painfully down his back, feeling the sharp sting of possible blood. His hips slowed, afraid he had hurt him.

"DON'T STOP! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO! DO THAT AGAIN!"

The order made him gasp. The loud, commanding voice whined off into a blend of another scream and a panting gasp. It took a moment to comprehend that Gabe was a screamer. Sam had never had one before. The channel he was fucking squeezed tight, pulling a grunt from him.

"Fuck….fuck…..Can't wait to feel your cum, Sa-am. Fill me up."

His cock throbbed. A thin sheen of sweat broke out all over his body. The brunette muttered expletives, pounding away nearly as hard as he could. He was strong and the trickle of the thought that he could be hurting his partner slipped into his mind, but was pushed aside quickly when Gabriel grasped his own cock, fondling and tugging fiercely.

"Fuck Baby.." Sam moaned desperately, feelings over washed in his sensitivity. "Love you so much. Don't wanna stop fucking you. So tight. You're chocking my cock so good."

Gabriel tipped his head back, a silent moan stuttering into the air. His body tightened violently around his lover, spurts of white streaking his stomach and chest. Sam growled seeing the display. His lovers cries and moans music to his ears. Picking up speed, Sam clenched his arm roughly under Gabriel's body and threw his entire weight into his thrusts. The brutal and vicious drive into the blonde's body quickly lost speed and tempo. His cock had finally erupted. Instinctually pushing it in deeper and harder into the warm body in front of him, Sam gasped. He littered Gabe's body with kisses and slurred praises. Keeping himself buried in the other man and refusing to release his seed, Sam moved up the body he was laying on to inspect the damage.

Gabriel panted harshly, mouth open, and staring blindly at the ceiling. He looked fucked out. His legs trembled on the bedspread in defeat. It took several moments and the help of Sam's hands brushing the other man's sweat slick hair from his face to get his attention.

"Sam-"Gabriel whispered out, voice rough from his screams. "Baby-I want your babies-"

Sam chortled. Fucked to the inch of his life, Gabe was still able to make a joke.

"Can't get pregnant," Gabriel continued in a rush. "but if that's how you fuck, I'd like to volunteer for tribute. My God… Is that giant horse cock real?"

Sam burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his statement. He was a big man, but he was proportionate down to every detail. The brunette made an attempt to move as his lover caught his breath. Hands quickly clawed their way to his ass, pulling him tightly back into the abused hole he was trying to leave.

"Gabe. I'm trying to go get something to clean us up with."

"No." He panted. "Don't leave me. I want to feel you for a little bit longer, maybe another round?"

Sam sucked in a breath. His dick twitched lightly in interest, drawing another tired keen from his hypersensitive lover. This man was going to be the death of him. Goddamn Novak Curse.


End file.
